La Terre est bleue comme une orange
by FyAriane
Summary: Quand El Nox revient dans son village natal après sept années d'errance. (Du Crelnox, une longue et douloureuse histoire)


_Message à tous ces potes qui me suivent sur Twitter et qui ont cliqué sur le lien sans rien connaître de cette sombre histoire : Fuyez._

* * *

 **La Terre est bleue comme une orange**

Une fanfiction Crelnox

Par Ariane

 _(Qui s'excuse d'avance)_

* * *

La Terre est bleue comme une orange.

L'océan s'étalait devant ses yeux, immense, à peine agité. C'était l'été, c'était le soir, c'était un crépuscule ardent qui s'épandait dans le déclin du soleil tel une nuée d'oiseaux de feu trop libres pour rester enfermés dans le jour. Du plus mat des cuivre au plus vif des corail, mille nuances ambrées, dont le panel se déployait du jaune topaze au rouge rubis, arlequinaient le ciel comme un grand brasier de lueurs dansantes. Sous la ligne d'horizon, la surface fluide de l'océan reflétait comme un miroir le ciel au-dessus, ruisselant d'une myriade de chamarres scintillantes qui s'animaient au moindre soubresaut de l'eau. Le ciel, la mer, le bleu, l'orange, tout ne faisait qu'une immense toile, une aquarelle impressionniste éphémère, aussi éphémère qu'un crépuscule.

El Nox bascula sa tête vers l'arrière. Le vent soufflait à peine, l'air était tiède, chargé d'iode et de senteurs maritimes. Assis au bord de la jetée, il écoutait la mer, les oiseaux et le vent. Si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas entendus ! Dans un long soupir, il s'allongea les bras en croix sur le ponton et planta ses yeux dans le ciel qui semblait pleurer de l'or. Ses prunelles émeraude fixaient un point que seules elles semblaient percevoir, poursuivant un songe lointain, des lueurs fuyantes. Seul avec lui-même, il écoutait, sans un bruit, les vagues de l'océan aller et partir, régulières comme les battements d'un cœur. Elles venaient contre les digues ou sur le sable, roulaient sur les galets, s'étiraient, mouraient, ramenaient humblement leur carcasse d'écume dans l'eau, revenaient, à l'infini. Les cris des goélands, très hauts dans l'ambre du ciel, s'en allaient dans le vent calme du soir qui portait les embruns salés de la mer.

Le jeune homme souffla un soupir dans lequel semblait se ramasser toute l'amertume du Monde. Il se redressa, étira son échine, passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs comme neige. Le soleil tombait dans l'océan, ses couleurs avec lui. Nox se leva, épousseta son jean et balança son sac sur son épaule. Il resta un instant ainsi, le regard perdu au loin, plus loin encore que l'horizon. Les reflets mordorés sur l'eau virèrent à un rouge plus sombre, coquelicot, carmin, presque cramoisi, des teintes cruelles qui s'obscurcissaient au fur et à mesure de l'agonie du crépuscule. L'air était frais maintenant, le vent mordait et les embruns piquaient. Et les prunelles du garçon, débordante d'une amertume teintée de tendresse, ne quittaient pas le large. Les derniers rayons d'un soleil déjà mort s'accrochaient au ciel, derniers faisceaux de clarté avant l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils dardaient encore sur la mer leur éclat brasillant.

El Nox ne remonta la jetée que lorsque le ciel fut entièrement noir.

Dans l'abyme profond de la nuit, seuls ses pas se faisaient entendre. Vifs, rapides, un peu perdus, ils frappaient le dallage de pierre, résonnaient contre les murs à colombages des maisons serrées les une aux autres, revenaient en échos désincarnés à ses grandes oreilles de félin. La nuit enveloppait tout, bouffait le ciel et la ville avec, vide, avide, trouée de minuscules étoiles comme des lanternes lointaines, fraîche et incertaine. Le pauvre jeune homme devait se tuer les yeux pour déchiffrer les noms des rues, les numéros des maisons. Il accéléra le pas. Ce début de septembre avait beau être clément, il s'imprégnait chaque soir un peu plus des fraîcheurs de l'hiver à venir. Il accéléra encore. Les muscles de ses bras étaient parcourus de frémissements. Il courut presque. Il avait l'habitude de passer du temps dehors maintenant, depuis le temps qu'il dormait à droite, à gauche, sans vraiment s'attacher nulle part. Mais l'automne approchait, l'automne et son froid comme une traîne qu'il portait, comme une douleur chaque soir un peu plus lancinante. Soudain, Nox s'arrêta. Reprit sa respiration. Souffla. Porta une main à son cœur battant.

C'était ici.

La maison semblait minuscule, prise en étau entre deux autres à peine plus grandes. Les colombages des murs, envahis de lichen, paraissaient tordus, un peu hasardeux. Il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier l'adresse. Il avait oublié le port, la jetée, les rues et les visages, mais pas cette maison qu'il connaissait par cœur. Un large sourire duquel dépassaient deux canines pointues s'esquissa sur son visage. Après toutes ces années, il était revenu.

Il frappa. Personne ne vint. Il frappa encore, avec plus d'insistance cette fois. Il entendit quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur, venir vers la porte d'entrée. Au bout d'une longue minute, la clenche s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme se tenait derrière. Il était si grand et si large d'épaules qu'il en prenait presque tout l'encadrement. Nox, lui qui avait un corps tellement plus petit et chétif pour son âge, eut un léger mouvement de recul en le voyant. Le colosse ne portait pas de haut, laissant à nu son torse tacheté de noir et sculpté de muscles harmonieux, comme des entrelacs de serpents.

L'homme le scruta longtemps de ses yeux cerclés d'ombres, avant de finalement prononcer :

El Nox ? C'est toi ?

Malgré lui, l'interpellé ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcourait son échine. Il avait quitté un ado, un gamin presque, et là, il faisait face à un homme, grand et fort et muni d'une voix si profonde qu'elle semblait provenir du fin fond de sa poitrine, si vibrante qu'elle avait su lui arracher un soubresaut.

Salut Crazy, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, réussit-il à prononcer après quelques secondes.

Il sentit une main brûlante et ferme serrer son épaule, et un large sourire fendit son visage. Pendant un instant, il sentit même une larme naître au coin de son œil. Ouais, après toutes ces années, il était enfin revenu.

Merde, Nox, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, depuis le temps ! s'exclama Crazybomb, sa voix grave étreinte de joie. Allez, rentre, il gèle ce soir !

Nox prit appui contre un meuble du salon. Cette maison lui rappelait beaucoup de choses. Presque toute son enfance même. Il régnait dans la pièce la senteur salée de l'océan, à laquelle s'ajoutait la légère fragrance de draps propres lavés par une lessive à la lavande. Comme avant.

Le regard émeraude du garçon aux oreilles de chat balaya la pièce. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place, comme si ces sept ans n'avaient été qu'une nuit entre deux jours d'école, comme s'il était venu hier, rentré passer la nuit chez lui puis revenu le lendemain. Même la vieille étente à linge était sagement à sa place, juste entre le canapé et la bibliothèque. Ses prunelles moirées s'arrêtèrent sur le dos musculeux de Crazy qui, affairé à la cuisine, apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Des taches noires maculaient sa peau claire, comme si la personne qui avait dessiné son corps avait laissé échapper des gouttes d'encre de sa plume. Pour tout dire, El Nox n'aurait sans doute pas reconnu son ami d'enfance sans elles. Crazy avait toujours été un gosse chétif, tout petit, et trouillard par-dessus le marché, et c'était Nox qui, à l'inverse, n'avait jamais eu peur de se battre contre qui venait le chercher. En maternelle, les autres enfants balançaient des cailloux au pauvre Crazy, en se moquant de ses taches, de sa timidité, de son petit gabarit, de petits riens qui justifiaient qu'on le tourmente. Un jour, Nox s'était interposé pour défendre Crazybomb, et c'est comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Plus qu'amis même, de véritables frères, fusionnels, inséparables, semblant se vouer l'un à l'autre des sentiments inconditionnels. Nox se mordit amèrement la lèvre. Tout ça, toute son enfance, son insouciance, ça semblait si lointain, ça semblait à appartenir à un autre temps, à une autre vie.

Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? lui demanda Crazy en remplissant deux tasses de café.

Pas grand-chose, pas grand-chose… ne répondit que vaguement le garçon-chat.

Les deux tasses se posèrent sur la table basse dans un son uni, et Crazybomb s'assit sur le canapé.

Et, où est-ce que t'avais disparu tout ce temps ? poursuivit-il avec un sourire tendu cousu sur son visage tacheté.

Sa voix aussi semblait crispée, comme sur le point de se rompre.

Un peu partout, à droite, à gauche… fit-il, toujours aussi imprécis, les oreilles aussi basses que son regard qui traînait sur le parquet.

Il entendit Crazy soupirer et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le jeune homme quitter le canapé et venir s'installer juste à côté de lui. El Nox sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Sa main vint nerveusement s'emparer d'une peluche de chat noire et blanche qui traînait là, et ses doigts triturèrent une des oreilles rapiécées du jouet. Il essaya d'emmener ses pensées ailleurs, se remémorant que c'était lui qui avait offert cette peluche à son ami pour son anniversaire, en vain. Crazy était à quelques centimètres de lui, il pouvait percevoir la chaleur de son corps contre son bras.

Pourquoi t'es parti ? murmura la voix de Crazy, étreinte d'une tristesse qui fendait le cœur du jeune garçon.

El Nox haussa les épaules d'un air faussement détaché. Il garda les yeux baissés, posés sur la peluche de chat noir et blanc. Lorsque la main de son ami de toujours se posa au creux de son cou, il sentit comme un choc électrique remonter le chapelet de ses vertèbres, et ses poings se serrèrent sur le jouet. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Crazy prononcer son nom, débordante de toute la tendresse de l'univers, il consentit à lever la tête.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Crazybomb.

C'était bien là la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé sur le visage devenu adulte du jeune homme. Ses yeux, les plus beaux yeux du monde sans doute, veloutés et surnaturels, inondés de la plus grande des douceurs, de la plus douce des lumières. Deux prunelles bleues, comme des perles de saphir, comme des océans, dont le panel des nuances se déployait du pervenche à l'azur en tirant parfois sur le gris ou le vert. Les regarder, c'était comme plonger dans la mer, le temps d'une seconde. Les contempler, c'était sombrer, s'enfoncer très loin, au plus profond de la fosse des Mariannes, y rester assez longtemps pour se rendre aveugle et sourd au reste, hypnotisé par les douces lueurs qui rutilaient à la surface de cette paire d'iris cobalt.

Crazy se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il colla son torse contre celui de Nox, approchant son visage de celui de son ami. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas, troublé par cette soudaine proximité. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, comme un oiseau effrayé qui tambourine aux barreaux de sa cage en espérant s'échapper. Il frappait si fort dans ses côtes que le garçon-chat était certain que son vis-à-vis pouvait le sentir battre.

Nox, pourquoi t'es parti ? susurra de nouveau la voix suave de Crazybomb.

L'interpellé sentit ses joues prendre feu. Sa canine pointue mordit nerveusement sa lèvre, et il détacha ses prunelles des yeux bleus de Crazybomb. Quitter ces yeux, c'était remonter à la surface, partir de cet océan de chaleur, de cette douceur, laisser par le fond ces lueurs qui animaient le regard pervenche du jeune homme, revenir dans le bruit et le froid.

La main de Crazy alla chercher la joue écarlate du garçon-chat pour ramener ses prunelles vert pomme dans les siennes. Lorsqu'El Nox daigna enfin le regarder de nouveau, Crazy sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement. Malgré le mutisme du garçon, ses yeux parlaient pour lui, disaient tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. El Nox, ça avait toujours été ce genre de gosse qui tape plus qu'il ne parle, qui ne raconte jamais ses problèmes, à personne, qui garde tout pour lui et qui ne s'attache qu'à lui-même, ne compte que sur lui-même. Des problèmes, il en avait eu, des mauvais souvenirs, des choses qu'il voudrait effacer de sa mémoire. Et fidèle à lui-même, il était parti, sans doute qu'il ne supportait plus cet endroit qui l'avait vu grandir, qui avait accueilli cette vie qu'il voulait enterrer.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules avec nonchalance.

Il ne changerait jamais.

Crazy enfouit sa main dans la chevelure d'El Nox qui couronnait son front de mèches d'ivoire. Il sentit le jeune homme frissonner à ce contact, et ses oreilles se plaquer contre son crâne. Il se pencha lentement vers lui, approcha son visage du sien, avant de lui murmurer avec une tendresse infinie :

Tu m'as tellement manqué…

El Nox sentit les lèvres de Crazybomb effleurer les siennes. Un frémissement dévala en cascade gelée ses vertèbres. Il ne s'était pas attendu le moins du monde à ce que les choses prennent cette tournure mais au fond, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Au fond, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré, dans les méandres de lui-même. Au fond, c'était pour ça qu'il était parti, il y a sept ans, quand son univers avait explosé autour de lui, qu'il s'était retrouvé comme un astre esseulé dans le Vide. Au fond, c'était pour ça qu'il était revenu, pour retrouver la seule chose, la seule petite étoile, sa lumière orpheline dans son monde noir, le seul amour qu'il eut éprouvé un jour dans sa vie et dont il s'était détourné de peur de le détruire comme le reste. Les grands yeux verts du garçon-chat détaillèrent le visage de Crazy à quelques millimètres du sien, sa bouche tendue vers lui, son souffle chaud heurtant sa joue à un rythme erratique. Son cœur fondait dans sa poitrine, lui brûlait tout le corps. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Sa tête tournait, prise de vertiges et échaudée comme un petit soleil. Il s'appuya contre le pectoral de Crazybomb et posa sur le garçon à la peau tachetée son regard brillant, contemplant son visage, ses lèvres charnues et tremblantes, ses joues empourprées, ses cheveux noirs tombant en mèches folles sur son nez aquilin, et sa bouche, semi-close, entrouverte, proche, si proche. Il s'approcha tout doucement, savourant chaque vague d'air chaud qu'elle soufflait, ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, avant de s'élancer, de combler les derniers millimètres qui le séparait de Crazybomb, de l'embrasser.

Dans ce baiser ardent et fougueux, ils se dirent tout ce qu'ils avaient tu, tout ce que la distance les avaient empêchés de dire. La douleur, le soulagement, l'incompréhension, la compréhension, le regret, le reproche, l'excuse, la peine, la joie, l'amour. El Nox mordilla tendrement les lèvres de Crazybomb. Elles étaient brûlantes, flambantes, tendres et veloutées, douces comme du satin, un peu humides. Le garçon-chat entrouvrit la mâchoire pour laisser passer la langue fougueuse de son amant, et une plainte légère lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit une grande main rugueuse venir caresser les salières de Vénus à la chute de ses reins. Au fur et à mesure, le baiser qu'ils partageaient devint plus profond, plus violent, plus animé de la passion des deux amants. Ils perçurent le sol s'enfuir sous leurs jambes et, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, chavirèrent sur le canapé.

Les mains d'El Nox se posèrent contre le buste de Crazybomb, caracolèrent sur ses muscles saillants. Le jeune homme quitta les lèvres de son amant pour venir embrasser son cou, sa jugulaire, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Crazy le laissait faire, l'encourageant de cajoles lascives dans le dos, plongeant son nez dans la chevelure d'argent du garçon-chat. Ses mains défirent les boutons de la chemise d'El Nox. Au fond de lui, il avait envie de déchirer cette chemise blanche à coups de dents, la réduire en pluie de confettis sous lesquels ils danseraient leur amour aussi charnellement que possible. Les mains d'El Nox, elles, s'affairèrent à dénuder les jambes de Crazybomb. Ses doigts débouclèrent sa ceinture, abaissèrent non sans mal son large pantalon. Ses lèvres traçaient un chemin de suçons le long du torse de Crazy, jusqu'à son ventre, jusqu'à la limite de son boxer. Soudain, alors qu'il allait y passer une main coquine, il sentit quelque chose le bousculer, le renverser sur le dos. L'excitation lui embrumait l'esprit et, à travers ses yeux demi-clos, il discerna son amant qui le déshabillait, sa grande silhouette massive et tachetée, et ses yeux comme des lanternes qui jetaient des flammes de désir à travers ses longs cils bruns.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en tenues d'Adam, ils se regardèrent comme deux créatures voraces, deux corps affamés par la distance et le temps, deux feux follets fous de désir. A quatre pattes, El Nox s'approcha langoureusement de Crazy. Un sourire tendre et cruel étirait ses fossettes, et ses grands yeux en amande lui donnaient l'air d'un chat sauvage. Il élança son corps et enserra le torse de son amant, la tête enfouie dans sa nuque, prêt à sertir sa peau de suçons apparents. Les mains de Crazybomb caressèrent son corps, les courbes fluettes de sa taille, les muscles tressés de son ventre, le galbe indolent de ses hanches. Nox descendit plus bas sur le corps de Crazy, dévorant sa peau chaude et luisante, mordillant ses tétons comme des friandises. Il déposait à chaque baiser une nouvelle marque d'amour sur le buste de son amant avec une fougue et une intensité profondes, comme s'il voulait le marquer à vie, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner dans sa chair et ne plus jamais le quitter. Puis, comme s'il s'était lassé des pectoraux musculeux de Crazy, Nox décida d'aller jouer plus bas, juste entre les jambes de son amant. Il sentit le jeune homme se crisper légèrement tandis qu'il descendait le long de son ventre, sans pour autant se dérober à lui. La main droite d'El Nox, qui depuis tout à l'heure attendait sagement sur la cuisse de Crazy, s'immisça dans l'intimité tendue de ce dernier, empoignant son sexe en érection parcouru de veines apparentes. Puis, son bras s'adonna à un mouvement de va et viens doux, puis de plus en plus passionnés, comme si le Diable habitait son corps. Crazybomb rejeta la tête en arrière, enivré de plaisir, soufflant et gémissant du plus profond de son thorax. Il sentit l'excitation enfler dans sa poitrine, le rendre fiévreux de luxure et, alors qu'il sentait arriver son point de rupture, il souffla :

Nox, Nox… Arrête, je… Je vais…

Mais son amant ne l'écoutait pas. Au contraire, il ouvrit la bouche et y engloutit l'organe bandant de Crazy, le submergea de coups de langue ardente, de caresse de lèvres chaudes, jouant avec allégresse et passion avec ses testicules. Et Crazy, dans un long cri de plaisir, s'offrit aux assauts de la langue de Nox, ploya sous ses caresses. Un grand brasier rougeoyait dans sa poitrine, rugissait à en faire trembler tout son corps, à le consumer vif. Puis, dans un ultime frémissement d'extase, il jouit, et se libéra malgré lui dans la gorge d'El Nox.

Le garçon chat, le visage écarlate de plaisir et d'effort, s'extirpa de l'entrecuisse du jeune homme tacheté, la bouche débordante d'un sirop d'amour opalin. Épuisé mais ravi, il se laissa tomber contre Crazy, happant du bout de ses lèvres son téton ferme et souple, jouant avec sa cime hérissée, voulant encore profiter de cette friandise à laquelle il avait prit goût. Crazy passa une main dans les cheveux éparpillés comme des blés après l'orage du jeune homme, s'amusant tendrement avec ses grandes oreilles félines. Puis, il sentit la main de Nox titiller de nouveau son chibre rougi des caresses de sa langue. Il tourna son regard vers le visage du garçon, et lut dans ses yeux l'amour et le désir il voulait encore danser. Crazy prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser très léger sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant. Lui aussi avait encore faim, lui aussi avait été affamé de ces sept années d'absence et d'incertitude. Sa bouche embrassa la peau de miel d'El Nox, croqua les lacis de ses muscles avec la voracité d'un loup, le marqua de suçons noirs comme les taches de sa peau.

El Nox fit délicatement glisser sa langue sur la peau nue du jeune homme, traça des arabesques luisantes sur son torse chaud comme des braises. Crazy siffla de plaisir et immergea sa main dans la chevelure d'argent de Nox pour l'inviter à aller plus loin. Les grandes mains d'El Nox s'emparèrent des hanches étroites de son aimé, ses doigts se promenèrent sur son bassin, effleurant lascivement son sexe rouge, jouant avec son intimité dressée. Crazy ne put réprimer une plainte qui mêlait la joie et l'impatience. Les caresses de Nox devinrent plus ferventes, plus tactiles, plus poussées, plus charnelles. Un sourire plein d'intentions naquit sur son visage, une légère étincelle de cruauté innocente jaillit dans ses yeux. Il voulait s'amuser, lui aussi. Sa tête s'était enivrée de désir, il n'était plus mu que par son instinct. D'un geste vif, il passa dans le dos de Crazybomb et emprisonna fermement son bassin entre ses grandes mains souples. Le jeune garçon-chat dominait la situation, la surplombait. Il avait devant lui son ami, son amour secret de toujours, à quatre pattes, le corps rouge et brillant de sueur. Il se pencha en avant pour voir son visage. Ses joues brûlaient, pourpres comme un crépuscule, et ses cheveux corbeau tombaient sur son nez tels l'ombre d'un incendie. El Nox tendit la main et ramena une de ses mèches trempées de sueur derrière son oreille, lui demandant par ce geste s'il pouvait continuer.

El Nox… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît continue… Je te veux… en moi…

Le jeune homme-chat caressa tendrement la joue de son amant, puis s'exécuta. Sans violence, le plus précautionneusement possible, il s'introduisit entre les fesses de Crazybomb.

Sous lui, son amant cria un cri qui mêlait à la fois la douleur mais aussi le plaisir, un plaisir immense, colossal, inimaginable. La vision de Crazybomb devint floue, sa respiration haletante et saccadée. Nox entama un ballet de va-et-vient calme puis, emporté par ses ardeurs, de plus en plus sauvage et bercé par les exhortations rauques de plaisir de Crazy. Cette sensation, cette euphorie qu'il ressentait, était incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à maintenant. C'était comme être propulsé au ciel. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau la peau de Crazy et y griffèrent de longs sillons écarlates. L'air lui semblait brûlant, chaque respiration lui arrachait les poumons. Il ne touchait plus Terre, rien ne le maintenait dans la réalité. Sa main, dont il contrôlait à peine le mouvement, claqua violemment la fesse droite de Crazybomb, tatouant dans sa peau une large empreinte rouge sang. Crazy piaula, Nox recommença, encore et encore et encore. Puis, il accéléra ses coups de reins, gémis, cria, s'embrasa. Et le plaisir montait encore et encore et encore, atteignant son zénith. Crazy le sentait monter également. Chaque coup de buttoir, chaque aller, chaque retour, chaque va-et-vient les consumait un peu plus de bonheur, de jouissance et d'indécence.

Ils hurlèrent pour la dernière fois au même moment. Nox se déversa dans Crazy, et Crazy, sur le coussin du canapé. Leurs jambes devinrent incapables de les porter, et ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, fatigués, heureux. Crazy sentit le sperme visqueux et tiède de son amant nager au fond de lui, couler le long de sa hanche. Nox haletait, la respiration rauque, le sexe empourpré de ces ébats débauchés. L'œil à moitié ouvert, Nox détailla longuement le visage ravi de Crazybomb, ses joues colorées, son front en sueur, ses yeux de cristal pétillants d'amour.

Ils s'installèrent aussi confortablement qu'ils le purent dans l'étroit canapé qui avait accueilli leurs ébats. Crazy cala son dos contre celui du canapé, accueillant dans ses bras El Nox, qui se blottissait contre son torse comme un chaton. Ils étaient l'un autant que l'autre exténués, l'esprit brumeux et le corps tremblant. Néanmoins ils s'embrassèrent et se cajolèrent encore l'un l'autre, les épaules, les joues, le torse, le sexe. Au fur et à mesure, leurs caresses devinrent plus ferventes, plus envieuses. Le désir naquit de nouveau dans leur bas-ventre. C'est si long, sept ans.

Crazybomb passa son bras sous le corps d'El Nox, sa tête amoureusement calée contre la nuque du garçon-chat, son torse appuyé contre son dos. Du bout de ses lèvres, Crazy happa l'oreille blanche de Nox, la mordilla, l'embrassa, joua avec, y chuchota de sa voix suave comme l'éternité des mots doux, des promesses, des secrets. Sa main gauche caressa le ventre du garçon-chat, douce comme du satin. El Nox sentait le cœur de son amant battre dans son dos, calme et régulier. Le sien aussi, chaud comme une flamme de bougie, pulsait puissamment au fond de sa poitrine. D'une main presque timide, il s'empara du bras libre de Crazybomb et le ramena vers lui, au-dessus de sa hanche, le guida vers sa verge en érection. Le jeune homme à la peau tachetée s'empara du membre gonflé de son partenaire et entama un mouvement de va et vient doux et calme. El Nox gémit, souffla, les yeux fermés, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur de la main de Crazy autour de son sexe. Il entendit son amant lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. Dans les nuages de la luxure, il les entendit à peine, mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour comprendre les intentions du jeune homme. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

C'était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Crazybomb s'immiscer en lui, une larme lui monta à l'œil. Sa vision se brouilla. Il sentit Crazy s'enfoncer plus profondément, s'ancrer au fond de lui. Il eut un glapissement aigu lorsque le premier coup de buttoir frappa le fond de ses entrailles. Comprenant la douleur de son partenaire, Crazybomb enserra Nox un peu plus fort dans ses bras, déposant une ligne de baisers dans son cou, lui intimant des paroles rassurantes.

Crazy… murmura ce dernier à mi-voix. Continue s'il te plaît… Prends-moi Crazy, prends-moi…

Le plaisir prit peu à peu le pas sur la douleur. À chaque mouvement de reins, il se faisait plus grand, plus intense. Et la main de Crazy, entre ses jambes, continuait de masturber son sexe dur et saillant. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent, devinrent fous, insensés, jouissifs. Ils gémissaient tous les deux, nageant dans le bonheur, enlacés et criant à s'en casser les poumons. Stimulé d'un côté comme de l'autre, Nox ressentit des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait ressenti ni tout à l'heure ni jamais. Il avait cette impression de voir les choses des deux points de vue à la fois, comme les deux moitiés d'une orange qu'on rassemble pour former le fruit. Il flottait loin de tout, de la Terre, du Nirvana, du septième ciel. C'était autre chose, plus grand encore, indescriptible. Il avait la sensation de toucher du doigt la notion même de Plaisir, de la rencontrer dans son apparat le plus brut, puis, dans le dernier coup de bassin de Crazy, de plonger en plein dans son cœur brûlant. En atteignant l'orgasme, en jouissant tout ce qu'il pouvait, en s'époumonant une dernière fois, il eut pour la première fois de sa vie le sentiment d'être unique, complet, vrai.

Nox abattit sa tête contre un coussin. Il sentit Crazy s'agiter derrière lui, et ramener sur leurs corps nus un grand drap immaculé qui sentait la lavande. Il était exténué, il n'en pouvait plus. Aucun de ses muscles ne voulait bouger, mais il trouva tout de même le courage de puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se tourner vers Crazybomb. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre vespérale, ses pupilles comme deux puits sans fond semblaient voilées de fatigue. La sueur ruisselait comme des rivières sur la peau de son visage, et ses plus noirs qu'une nuit sans étoiles lui tombaient sur le nez. Ils se sourirent. Puis Nox, après avoir légèrement déposé ses lèvres sur la joue tachetée de Crazybomb, enfouit son museau dans son cou encore palpitant. Il apprécia quelques minutes les battements erratiques du cœur de Crazy qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, la tiédeur de son corps, le souffle de sa bouche, la fusion de leurs corps. Puis, doucement, il se laissa voguer au loin. Ses yeux se fermèrent comme les persiennes d'un lointain pays chaud. Il se sentit tomber vers le ciel, avec seul le vide auquel s'accrocher, et s'endormit.

El Nox émergea très doucement des brumes oniriques d'un sommeil plein de rêves et de songes. Une lumière d'ambre inondait la pièce, dansait sur les murs comme de longues flammes liquides. Après quelques secondes à chercher la lucidité, El Nox se leva, les cheveux en bataille et un drap à la lavande autour de la taille. Crazybomb se tenait à la fenêtre, vêtu d'un simple pantalon, son regard tendrement posé sur lui. Son torse nu arborait de longues entailles carmin et des suçons comme des coups de couteau, vestiges de leur nuit de retrouvailles. Lorsque Nox le rejoignit, Crazy posa une main énamourée sur la joue de son amant. Le garçon-chat apprécia quelques secondes la douceur et la chaleur de la peau tachetée du jeune homme contre la sienne puis, appuyant son front contre le thorax de ce dernier, murmura :

Tu m'as manqué aussi Crazy, tellement, tellement manqué…

Il releva la tête et regarda Crazybomb dans ses yeux, qui dardaient sur lui tout son amour et toute sa tendresse chatoyante. Ses prunelles bleues reflétaient le soleil à son levant, rubis étincelant dont les irisations étaient autant d'oiseaux de feu aux ailes déployées dans le jour.

Crazy se pencha légèrement vers Nox, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était le baiser le plus doux, le plus léger et le plus amoureux qu'il lui ait jamais donné, aussi fragile qu'une aile de papillon. Nox le lui rendit avec autant de délicatesse et de douceur, comme s'il était en verre.

Je t'aime, El Nox, lui intima tendrement Crazybomb.

El Nox pouvait sentir dans le souffle brûlant qui s'échouait contre son nez la sincérité de l'amour de Crazy, auquel il répondit par un autre baiser de papillon.

El Nox avait traversé bien des épreuves qu'il préférait oublier. Les drames, la douleur, le chagrin avaient jalonné son enfance, écartés parfois par la présence de son meilleur ami Crazy. Et un jour son univers s'était évaporé autour de lui, ce jour- là il s'était retrouvé à errer dans le noir comme une âme en peine, ce jour-là il était parti. Aujourd'hui, il était avec Crazybomb, son ami, son amour, son confident, la seule étoile dans son monde noir. Crazy était désormais tout pour lui, son monde entier, la Terre entière. Il l'embrassa encore, avec toute la force de son cœur, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux ruisselants des couleurs de l'aube, bleus, bleus comme une orange.

* * *

 **Fin**

 _Pour tous mes potes IRL qui n'ont pas fui comme conseillé, et pour les deux concernés aussi (coucou les gars), voici pour me faire pardonner la recette de délicieuses tomates confites miellées avec ds pignons de pin._

 _ **Tomates confites miellées avec des pignons de pin** (_ _Pour une personne seule, donc pensez à multiplier si vous êtes plusieurs sinon vous aurez encore faim) **:**_

 _\- 3 tomates_

 _\- 1 cuiller à soupe d'huile d'olive_

 _\- 1 cuiller à soupe de miel de lavande_

 _\- 10 grammes de pignon_

 _\- Thym, sel, poivre_

 _Chauffer sur très vives braises un poêlon huilé. Poser les tomates coupées en deux et épépinées face contre le poêlon. Attendre une à deux minutes la caramélisation es tomates. Transvaser les tomates caramélisées dans une gamelle. Jeter le thym, fleuri de préférence, le sel et le poivre pour l'assaisonnement. Délayer le miel dans 5cl d'eau (par cuiller à soupe), et faire chauffer jusqu'à évaporation de cette dernière et obtention d'un sirop. Verser le sirop sur les tomates et mélanger. Remettre le plat (couvert pour avoir un confit) sur les braises et faire chauffer 20 minutes. Faire dorer les pignons dans un poêlon et les ajouter dans les tomates._

 _Et pensez à vous arroser la gorge d'une bonne rasade d'hydromel de la Chaudasse de ma part pour oublier. Bisou._


End file.
